


gayer than expected

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Awkward Crush, Feelings Realization, Gay crisis, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, shane’s new glasses, wait- wait are the tenses correct???? is this present tense or past tense??? what’s happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: Ryan sees Shane in his new glasses, and realizes that he may be less straight than he originally thought.





	gayer than expected

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this a while ago and i just now found it in my folders- i figured i’d upload it!
> 
> based on a lil prompt from @satyrgrovers on tumblr: “Ryan seeing Shane in his new glasses and just realizes he’s in love all at once “
> 
> hope y’all enjoy this itty bitty fic

Ryan doesn’t think he’s ever found another man attractive before now.

Hell, he’s never found _Shane_ attractive before now- or, maybe he has, maybe he has and he just didn’t notice.

Fuck.

Whatever the case may be, he certainly thought that Shane was handsome at the moment, with his dumb gravity-defying hair and those new clear glasses that made his face look more defined, somehow, and his long legs crossed loosely as he sat as his desk. He couldn’t help but stare.

And Shane’s week-old beard- and what would that feel like if he kissed him, Ryan wonders? He’s never kissed another dude before, but he’d really like to kiss Shane, maybe.

Hey, wait, what the _fuck?_

Why was Ryan feeling this way now? Why hadn’t he before? Was it Shane’s new glasses?

… Was Ryan- like- _not straight?_

That _would_ explain a few things about his present situation. It’s just that- he’s never found another guy hot before, not that he knows of. It was just Shane. Shane, and his glasses and his stupid big head and his legs and his dopey, large, _attractive_ body.

Okay, enough of that. More importantly, though- was _Shane_ not straight?

Huh. He’d never considered that option before, but he _had_ suspected Shane of staring at his ass on more than one occasion. That observation didn’t help much in his analysis, though; Ryan stared at guys all the time, and _he_ was pretty straight.

Ryan… wait. Ryan _totally_ stared at guys _all the time_. He’d justified it to himself by saying that he was only staring because he was jealous of their bodies- a totally masculine and acceptable thing to feel, definitely- but maybe it wasn’t _really_ jealousy. Maybe it was-

Wait. Wait, wait a fucking second, maybe Ryan’s been gayer than he thought he was. Fucking, what? _What?_

“You good, Ryan? You’ve been zoning out for like, five minutes now,” said Shane, jolting Ryan into awareness. “I get that I’m jaw-droppingly handsome, but goodness, there’s no need to stare,” he teased, winking at him.

The wink made his heart do a weird fluttery thing in his chest, his stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. Shane hit the nail right on the head there- jaw-droppingly handsome was a damn understatement, though.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m cool, I’m good, everything’s fine,” Ryan stammered.

See, that’s another thing- Ryan doesn’t stammer. Ryan doesn’t get nervous. Around haunted locations, yeah, sure, but not nervous in social situations. Shane just made him feel dumb.

Shane smirked at him, making Ryan melt even further.

Shane didn’t _just_ make him feel dumb- Shane made him feel downright _lovestruck._

Oh.

Oh, God damn it, he’s _definitely_ crushing on his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i make no guarantees to continue this- i don’t like obligations- but also, this is short as hell and would be a perfect candidate for a mini multichaptered thing....
> 
> we’ll see!
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!! <33


End file.
